


A Library

by theequaldragon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Malec, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Jace, Protective Siblings, lemon/smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theequaldragon/pseuds/theequaldragon
Summary: Alec has a special place that no one knows about. An old, rundown library that had seen better days a very long time ago. One day Jace shows Magnus the library, and asks a favor of him, but when Magnus refuses that's when everything starts to unravel.A tale of Shadowhunters, run-down libraries and pain in the neck Parabatai'sWARNING DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters they all belong to Cassandra Clare.





	1. Chapter 1

A light buzzing sounded through the room, Magnus shifted slightly, pulling out his phone. His eyes widen at the sight of who was calling,"Jace?"  
    "Hello sparkly butt. Is Alec there?"  
Magnus rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair,"No, isn't he with you? He left early this morning."  
    "No he's not, he must be with Izzy still... Can we meet up? There is something I'd like to show you..."  
"Jace if this is gonna be another one of your pranks I'm not interested because quite frankly -" Magnus was cut off by Jace," It's not a PRANK! It's actually about Alec! Now you can either meet me or not." Said Jace sounding exasperated.   
    "Fine. Where should I meet you?" He heard a light chuckle, then his apartment buzzer went off,"I'm outside, see you now glitter mouth." Then the line went dead

Magnus sighed walking out his apartment building, he spotted Jace leaning against a nearby wall. He made a saluting gesture with his hand."Ready to go?"

* * *

They had been walking for about an hour now,Jace insisted they walk so Magnus knew exactly where to go next time."Jace this is becoming tedious, how far do we still have to walk?"  
   Jace kept his eyes forward, a mischievous smirk gracing his face,"Don't worry, it's not too far, it's about three more blocks."  
Magnus sighed heavily, rolling his green-gold cats eyes. "If I might ask where are we even going?"   
   Jace's earlier smirk left his face, his lips were now a tight line."Magnus..."Jace's tone was soft, like a child who was confessing to breaking their mothers favorite lamp,"This place is special to Alec. The only other person to know of this place is me and him. I'm showing you this because I think you can fix it."  
   Magnus turned his head slightly, they had stopped walking,"Fix what?"  
Jace's smirk returned, his golden eyes shining,"Oh you'll see." Then Jace began walking again.

  
They walked for a about a block and a half more before they stopped outside a large building, about three stories high. It was an old run down library, with two huge marble pillars, in between them stood a large double door made of oak. Some of the windows were broken, and ivy was growing along the entire building giving it an almost eerie feel. "Jace what is this place?" Jace grabbed Magnus's forearm, pulling him towards an ally on the side of the building,"Alec and I found it," A tinge of jealousy spored through Magnus, making his face contort into a slightly bitter expression. "We were on a hunt and we came across this place, the minute Alec saw the word library and how old it was, he decided that we had to take a look inside."   
    Magnus's eyes grew wide,"Alec broke in?" They had reached the back of the building were an old rusted door stood, Jace shouldered the door open,"Yeah, he did. Pretty unusual right?" Magnus smiled to himself, _unusual indeed_.

Jace lead Magnus through a large hallway, there was not much light, only the little bits of sunlight streaming through the broken windows. Most of them were covered in thick layers of dirt. They reached a large double door, Jace took out his stele, drawing an unlock rune. The doors opened, and they walked in.

Magnus's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. They had entered a large room filled with old books, from Encyclopedias to fantasy story books. The roof was broken and Sunlight filled the room, throughout the library there were three medium sized trees growing maybe five. There was old furniture scattered throughout the room. There were two large spiral staircases that led to more stories of books. Magnus turned to Jace dumbfounded. Jace chuckled an almost sweet smile on his face,"That's the exact face Alec made when he saw this place." He said gesturing around them. Jace tilted his head, raising an eyebrow,"Aw what's the matter sparkles, cat got your tongue?"

Magnus shut his mouth with a snap, Jace took a few steps back, leaning against an old wooden desk,"Have you never wondered where Alec goes when he's not with you or us?" Magnus stared at Jace, he never really put much thought into where Alec goes when he's alone.  
    "So is that why you brought me here? To show me where Alec goes when he's alone?"  
Jace shook his head, a few strands of blond hair falling into his eyes,"Not exactly, like I told you earlier I want you to fix it, make it look new again."  
    Magnus nodded his head in understanding, but something in the back of his mind was trying to tell him something. Jace raised an eyebrow at Magnus,"So what you say, will you abracadabra this place brand new again?"  
Magnus shook his head, a few flakes of gold and blue glitter falling from his spiked hair,"No."

Jace's eyes grew wide, that was not the response he was looking for, or expecting,"Why?" Said Jace his tone accusing.  
    "Because blondie, this is Alec's special place. He has not told me about it or mentioned it before."  
Jace's eyebrows shot into his hairline,"So just because he's never told you about this place your not gonna fix it up for him? How selfish can you be!" He screeched, Magnus was sure that people who were walking by had heard him. Magnus let out a humorless chuckle,"Wow I knew you were clueless, but never knew you were this clueless." Jace's lips curled, baring his teeth like a Werewolf would do,"Clueless! Me! Ha, your clueless if you can't see how happy Alec would be if you did this for him! I would never have show you this place if I knew how much of an ass you were gonna be!"  
Jace shot off his place against the old desk, walking straight out the library leaving Magnus behind.  
  
  
Magnus began walking around the old library, exploring. He walked up one of the old spiral staircases, the railings were covered in dust and cobwebs. The stairs creaked beneath his boots.  
Once he reached the top he found more shelves lining the walls, a wooden chair that looked like it had seen better days, and a small rectangular desk. Atop the desk lay a black cloth, a book and something else. One of Alec's sweaters.

Magnus began walking forward, intent on retrieving the sweater when he heard foot steps. He was sure it was Jace back to apologize for his earlier out burst, but when Magnus peered over the railings his heart stopped, Alec stood a the bottom of the stairs, in his usual ratty looking sweat shirt, and a pair of baggy looking jeans.  
Magnus quickly snapped his fingers as quietly as he could, producing glamour so his lover wouldn't see him. He watching intently as Alec searched behind the old desk and around the old furniture that was scattered around. He was tempted to ask Alec what he was looking for, but he bit his tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec began climbing up the stairs to where Magnus was, Magnus held his breath, to afraid to breath just in case his lover heard him.

Once Alec reached the landing, he stood still, staring straight in Magnus's direction. Magnus's heart began to pound against his chest, almost painfully. He could hear the blood rushing to his head, 'he can see me' he thought to himself.

Alec let out a deep sigh before walking to the table,"At least I found you." Said Alec, disappointment underling his words. He reached for the old, worn out sweater that lay atop the rotting desk. He turned around, heading for the stairs,"I guess I'll never find it." Mumbled Alec under his breath.

* * *

Once Magnus reached his loft Alec was lying half asleep on the sofa still waiting for him. Not matter how many times Alec has waited up for him, it still warms his heart. It's small gestures everyday that makes Alec so special. The hot cups of coffee in the morning, the necks rubs while he's working, it's the simple things that makes Alec Lightwood so special.

Magnus slipped off his shoes, and place them next to the door. He quietly padded over to where Alec lay, now fully asleep. Magnus crouched down next to Alec, and placed a hand on the boy's back, rubbing gently,"Alec sweetheart, wake up. Let's go to bed."

Alec shifted, he turned his head to face Magnus, mumbling something inaudible. Magnus chuckled, getting up and hooking an arm under Alec's knees and around his back. He carried Alec bridal style to the bedroom, carful not to bump his head against the doorframe.

He set the boy down gently, snapping his fingers to remove Alec clothes and replacing them with fresh boxers and a loose black shirt.

Magnus began to walk out the room when a raspy voice stopped him.

"Magnus?"  
   "Yes?" Replied Magnus, his back toward Alec.  
"Come to bed." The boy yawned, Magnus smiled to himself," I'll be there soon, I just have to finish up some papers."  
   "No. Finnish them tomorrow."  
"Alec, sweetie. I'll just be ten minutes."  
   "Magnus, don't argue with me. I've got blue eyes."  
Magnus laughed at that. He glided over to the queen sized bed, snapping his fingers removing all his clothing,"I'm well aware of the color of your eyes Alexander." Said Magnus while climbing into bed.

Alec moved closer to Magnus, rapping his arms around his middle, resting his head on Magnus' chest,"You know. A year ago, I would have been really uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping in the same bed where you are naked."  
Magnus laughed, lightly running his fingertips up and down Alec's back,"And now?" There was silence, Magnus wasn't sure if Alec had fallen asleep again or was just to embarrassed to reply, all these thoughts were soon dismissed when he felt Alec's soft lips on his.

Magnus moaned into the kiss, his free hand coming up to frame the dark haired boys face. "Now. I think I would be more uncomfortable if you weren't." Said Alec between breaths, giving Magnus small pecks. He paused looking Magnus in the eyes, his face serious,"That came out wrong..."

Magnus laughed, his eyes crinkling at the sides. Today was one of the rare days that he chose to wear the minimal amount of makeup and glitter. His face looked younger and softer. His hair in its normal spiky up-do.

"Stop laughing!" Said Alec, annoyance prominent in his tone, but his light chuckling gave his angry facade away. He smiled while he leaned in to softly kiss his boyfriend. His fingers tangling in his hair. He tugs gently, eliciting a moan from the older.  
Magnus pulls at Alec's arm, until the raven haired boy is sitting in his lap. Magnus groans as the soft material of Alec's boxer rub against his hardening member. Alec opens his mouth depending the kiss. His hips begin to slowly rock against Magnus'. He pulls away from the kiss, whimpering.

His whimpers soon become mixed with broken sentences. Magnus doesn't understand – or care – what Alec is saying, all he cares is getting what little clothing Alec has on, off.  
He pulls at Alec's shirt, almost ripping it over his shoulders and head. He bends his head forward, kissing Alec's collar bone, shoulder and up his neck until he get to just below his jaw where he begins to suck, leaving a purple Mark.

When Magnus pulls away, Alec is breathing heavily, his chest heaving. He looks at Magnus, and smiles. He leans forward kissing Magnus' forehead, nose, lips and down his neck, nipping at where his neck and shoulder meet. He kisses a trail to the center of Magnus's chest, only straitening to push Magnus further down the bed so that he is lying completely flat on his back. Alec bends forward, taking one of Magnus's nipples in his mouth giving it a light suck. Magnus moans, his eyes falling shut. Alec laps his tongue over the nipple before coming up again and doing the same with the other.

Alec slowly slides down Magnus's body his hand following, trailing down Magnus sides, making him shiver. He kisses Magnus's stomach where his bellybutton would have been, and smiles into the skin there. He looks up, still smiling. He studies Magnus's face, and how it's so beautiful, his high cheekbones, his caramel skin, and his eyes that are closed, but Alec doesn't need Magnus's eyes to be open. He knows what they look like open; slit pupils like a cats, a stunning green-gold color, and their intensity. Magnus' eyes have the ability to be so intense and be gentle and soft at the same time.

Alec's smile broadens as Magnus's eyes open. They stare at each other for a moment, before Alec leans forward kissing Magnus so gently you would think he was afraid to break him. "I love you." He whispers against Magnus's lips before kissing him again, this time more intense. "I love you." He Whispers again. Magnus arms rap tightly around Alec's neck pulling him closer, they pull apart, their noses touching, breaths mingling,"I love you too." Says Magnus out of breath, his words sincere.

Alec kisses him one more time, he begins to move back down Magnus's body. Magnus breath hitches, he closes his eyes as his head falls back down the the pillow.

Alec kisses Magnus's caramel colored stomach, he's about to move lower when a high ring sounds through the room.  
Magnus groaned in frustration, dramatically throwing an arm over his face,"Of course," he grumbled. "Of course they would phone you while we are in the middle of something."

Alec reached over for his phone on the side table, hitting the answer button,"What Isabelle!"  
    "Jace is hurt. Get Magnus. We're at the institute." And then the phone went dead.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Alec. Pick up!" Said Isabelle impatiently tapping her boot against the hardwood floor of the institute. "Why aren't you answering!?"  
    "Isabelle it's fine! He's probably just with Magnus. We can handle this on our own." Said Jace, while drawing a soundless rune on Clary's shoulder. His hands where gentle and steady. His brows drawn together in concentration. Strands of blond hair falling in his eyes as he worked.  
    "I don't know Jace... I got a bad feeling about this." Said Clary turning to face him,"Maybe we should try calling Magnus?"  
Jace scoffed, still aggravated from his earlier encounter with Magnus. "We don't need his help. We can handle this on our own." Jace swiftly turned away from Clary striding over to the couch where his leather jacket lay. He grabbed it, and put it on, shoving his stele into one of the pockets. He clapped his hand together,"Well come on. We don't have all night!" Said Jace before stalking past Clary and his adoptive sister exiting the room.

* * *

The night air was thick with fog as Magnus and Alec hurried up the stairs to the institute. Alec's heart was beating heavily against his chest, he felt dizzy with all the adrenaline running through his body.  
   He glanced over at Magnus who half walked, half jogged along side him. Magnus' lips were in a tight line, his features hard.  
   Alec and Magnus didn't waste anytime getting dressed. Alec wore a black hoodie and fraying jeans. Hi feet bare. While Magnus wore leather pants, and one of Alec's shirts, his feet also bare. They didn't bother putting on shoes since they were just portaling to the institute. But Magnus wasn't concentrating when making it, he managed to portal them just outside.

Alec stopped abruptly when he heard a blood curdling scream come from the infirmary. He took off into a sprint, Magnus just behind him.  
Alec slammed the doors to the infirmary open. His heart sank at the sight of his Parabatai. Jace lay on the crisp white bed, now stained with blood and black goo. His hair no longer had its gold color it was now a deep brown color that stuck to his forehead with sweat. His right leg had huge gashes in it, the gashes oozed the same black goo that stained the bed. His shirt was practically torn off his body, and his left shoulder looked like it had something large stuck in it.

Alec didn't even know he had moved until he was standing right beside Jace, tears welled up in his eyes, Jace's were closed his breathing was shallow and forced. "Jace?" Jace opened his eyes, they were bloodshot and glazed over. "Hey handsome." Jace tried to smile, but couldn't.

Alec felt a hand pulling at his arm, it was his sisters. "Come on Alec lets go. Come on!"  
Alec shook his head half in disbelieve and half in an attempt to try and wake himself up from this nightmare. "What no!" Alec tried to pull his arm back, but Clary had grabbed his other one and began to help Isabelle pull him out the room.

Alec didn't bother fighting anymore he complied, but as he was about to exit the room he glanced back at his Parabatai and boyfriend. Magnus stood over Jace his hands illuminated by the blue sparks that danced around his fingers. _He'll be fine._ Thought Alec to himself. He's _with Magnus. Of course he'll be fine._

* * *

The door closed behind Alec, he slid down the nearest wall pulling his legs to his chest. He took a deep breath, holding it before breathing out again.

He stood up, still leaning against the wall, he racked both his hand through his messy black hair. Calmly he asked,"What happened?"

Isabelle glanced over at Clary who stood next to her: Her eyes were rimmed with unshed tears. Her red hair tied up into a loose ponytail, the green sweater that she wore was singed at the bottom.  
  Isabelle looked back to her brother,"Maia phoned." She shifted her weight to get one leg. "She said that you weren't picking up your phone. She asked if we could help her with these two cubs who were playing in an abandoned factory..." She paused, so long that Alec thought she had finished talking."When we got there the building was on fire. Jace ran inside to try look for them. He got them both out, but the building exploded... Pieces of the shrapnel got stuck in his arm, there was this black goo everywhere! Clary says its the Hydraulic fluid they use for the machines..." Isabelle closed her eyes, Alec took a good look at his sister. He could see shes was tired. She had dark bags under her eyes. Her hair was loose and falling around her shoulders.

Alec took a step forward bringing his sister in a tight embrace, after a moment Isabelle rapped her arms around her brother, resting her forehead against his shoulder. "Alec?"  
    "Yes?"  
"Where are your shoes?" Alec chuckled a little bitterly.

Alec let go of his sister, he turned his head to face Clary who look pale, he wondered if she was alright,"You two go get some rest, I'll come call you if something happens..." He gave her a sympathetic smile before he kissed the top of his sisters head and went back to sit on the floor closest to the infirmary door. He watched as his sister took Clary's hand and began to lead her to Isabelle's room.  
Alec closed his eyes, he hadn't realize how tired he actually was until now. he leaned his head against the wall.

_*  *  *_

Magnus felt tired and hot, sweat beaded down his face making his temples glisten. Everything ached. _'Kinda like having the flu'_ thought Magnus to himself _'Its what I get for using so much magic.'_  
He carefully rapped a hand around the piece of shrapnel that was lodged into Jace's arm. He swiftly pulled it out, Jace cried out in pain, his eyes screwing shut. He used his uninjured hand to cover his mouth.  
Magnus snapped his fingers causing blue sparks to appear — he made the large piece of metal disappear — he hovered his hands above the wound, his magic slowly trickled from his fingers into the large gash, almost instantly healing it.

Magnus took a small step back, just breathing. He took long deep breaths, he bent forward slightly, resting his one hand against his knee. He look up at Jace, noticing his skin started to get some of its colour back.  
Earlier Magnus had called Alec in, he had asked the younger boy to put an _Iratza_ on Jace's leg where a fair amount of flesh was missing, but secretly, it was more to show Alec that his Parabatai was okay, and still breathing. Jace had protested that he was fine enough to do it himself, but Alec had insisted he do it and that Jace should shut up before Alec gave him another injury.  
Jace really did look a lot better now. His leg was fully healed along with his shoulder, his skin was slowly but surely going back to its tanned colour. Magnus was surprised that Jace managed to stay conscious as long as he did. Jace had fallen asleep not long after Magnus had finished healing his shoulder.

He straitened himself only to fall on the closest bed. He grabbed at the horrible infirmary pillow and burred his face in it sighing deeply. "Don't you die on me now sparkle butt. Alec will gladly have my head on a platter if you do."  
    Magnus groaned in response to Jace's teasing,"Not in the mood blondie!"  
"I'm guessing you saving my life means I'm not allowed to be mad at you anymore..."  
   "Mad at me? For what?" Asked Magnus lifting his head so he could look at Jace.  
"For being a giant ass at the library!" Said Jace as if it was the most obvious thing ever.  
   "Not this, not now, I'm really not in the mood—or have the energy to explain myself to you and quite frankly I don't have to either." Magnus let his head drop back on the pillow with a thump. "Normally I wouldn't willingly do you any favors but do you want me to go call biscuit? Or Alec?"

Magnus watched as Jace carefully sat up. "Thanks but no thanks, I'll go go talk to them just now, however right now I would like to talk to about something."  
    "This is about what happened in the library isn't it?"  
"Your a smart little warlock aren't you?"  
    "Don"t Patronize me Jace, what do you want to talk to me about?"  
"Why don't you want to fix the library for Alec? Are you really that selfish or are you really just that much of a di–"  
    "If I were you," Jace swung his legs over the side of the infirmary bed so that he was facing Magnus. Magnus propped his head up on his hand, a few loose strands of hair falling into his face,"I would watch what you say to me. It's bad enough I used up all my magic healing you — completely free of charge — I don't need you insulting me and pissing me off further."  
Jace raised his hands in surrender,"Fine, fine. But I am curious. Why won't you fix it up for him. I thought you would have jumped at the opportunity to do this for him."  
"Its his spot Jace. A place that you are fortunate enough to share it with him, and I don't want to intrude on his space. Unlike you I have respect for other peoples privacy."  
    "I respect his privacy Magnus." Jace said a little defensively.

He began to pull off his tattered shirt."If your trying to seduce me you should know you not my type. To arrogant and obnoxious for my taste."said Magnus, while smirking.  
Jace rolled his eyes, letting his shirt drop to the floor. "Gee sparkles. Tell me what you really think."

* * *

Alec sat at one of the booths at Taki's. He sat hunched over his now cold cup of coffee. It was quiet in the small diner, there were only a handful of vampires and a few warlocks. "Hey. Shadowhunter. Do you have the time?"Said one of the vampires, he had long black hair and piercing green eyes. The vest that he wore had an odd stain in the middle of it, right where the buttons met. Alec looked up from his cup of coffee to face the vampire.  
"Sorry, what did you say?"  
   "I asked if you knew what the time was..."  
"Oh... erm," Alec pulled out his phone from his pocket, clicking the button so that it displayed the locked screen. The clock read 03:45 am. "It's nearly four..."

The vampire smiled at Alec, his needle sharp fangs flashing the the dim light."Thanks." The green eyed vampire stood up along with the rest of his friends and left the diner.  
Alec fished out his wallet from his back pocket, grabbing a Twenty and dropping it on the table. He stood shoving both his phone and wallet back into his pocket.  
He walked out of Takie's and was greeted by a Spring morning breeze. The sun still hadn't started to rise but you could see the sky was beginning to loose its midnight blue color and was slowly being replaced by a warm pink and pale blue.

Alec kept his gaze trailed on the concrete of the sidewalk. his feet were no longer bare, before he left the institute he made a thing of putting on a pair of boots before he left, so that he didn't look like a hobo shadowhunter, or have to hear a lecture from both his boyfriend and sister that he doesn't know what kind of germs or diseases could just be lying around. Alec's stomached began to do cartwheels as he approached the Institute. Even though he saw earlier that Jace was going to be more than fine, he still worried for his golden haired brother.

Before Alec knew it, he was at the door to the infirmary. He was about to knock when he heard someone say his name. _It was Jace._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! 
> 
> So I hope your enjoying A Library so far. I thought I would just let you guys know that I will not be doing regular updates with this story, its more like when the inspiration strikes kinda thing. But I do promise that I will not abandon it, and that I will try updating it as often as humanly possible. 
> 
> Now I would just like to ask you guys a little favor, would you please leave a review/comment and just tell me what you think of the story so far. 
> 
> Thanks guys, lots of love  
> \- G


	4. Chapter 4

   He heard the muffled sound of his Parabatai and boyfriend. He leaned in to press his ear to the infirmary door, stepping forward knocking his knee against the hardwood. The door creaked open to reveal Jace sitting facing Magnus.  
   "Yes?" Said Jace smirking at his brother. Alec's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Magnus adjusted his position on the bed so he could look over his shoulder at his boyfriend.  
   "I...Umm I heard you guys talking and I was..."  
"Spying on us?"offered Jace, glancing at Magnus with and expression that Alec couldn't quite read. Alec didn't say anything further as he fully entered the room, going to sit next to Jace on the infirmary bed. They sat in a somewhat awkward silence. 

"How you feeling?" Asked Alec keeping his eyes trained on the floor.  
"Great, thanks to your boy-toy."  
Magnus rolled his eyes,"Is that your twisted way of thanking me?" Asked Magnus while sitting up on the bed, slinging his feet over the side. He contemplated standing, but decided against it when he felt all his blood rush to his head at once. Alec must have noticed this because he stood up going over to Magnus, lightly grasping his elbow, in an attempt to try and steady him. Magnus looked up at his boyfriend, giving him a small smile, in a way of saying thanks.

"Aww, you guys are so cute. Please go do it somewhere else. I really don't feel like being sick right now." Said Jace while standing up, a small smile on his face.  
"Clary is in Isabelle's room... in case you're looking for her." Said Alec, Jace gave a small nod to his brother as he exited the room, closing the door behind him.  
Magnus leaned his head against Alec's abdomen. Alec brought his free hand up to card his fingers through Magnus' silky black hair. "You ready to go home?" Magnus just nodded his head in response. 

* * *

Magnus tried many times after the incident with Jace to go back to the library. Something about the place was very calming, he didn't know whether it was because it reminded him so much of Alec, or if was maybe because of something else. But after the fourth time of nearly being caught by the blue eyed Shadowhunter, he decided that it wasn't worth the grey hairs, even for an immortal being who couldn't actually get them. 

Magnus sat on the small one seater couch, its black leather was soft against his bare back. He wore white skinny jeans, and was bare foot. He had moved the piece of furniture so that it faced the large glass window that looked over Brooklyn. The sun was just beginning to set causing the sky to become a deep purple mixed with orange. Magnus was so transfixed on he ever changing colours that he didn't even notice Alec come up behind him. He jumped slightly he felt the blue eyed boy wrapped his arms around him. 

"You know what I've found is quite a shame."

Magnus leaned back into the chair - and Alec's embrace -running his his fingers lightly over Alec's forearm. "What?"  
"Something like this," Said Alec gesturing towards the sunset,"Is lost on me. And do you know why that is?"  
Magnus craned his head to look at Alec, only to find the boy already looking at him.  
"Tell me."  
Alec smiled, leaning down until their lips were just barley touching,"It's because, things that are meant to be beautiful, will always pale in comparison when your around." And with that Alec pressed his lips to Magnus's. When they pulled apart Magnus opened his eyes, he hadn't even realized he had closed them. "Do I even have to point out how cheesy that was?" Said Magnus leaning up to kiss Alec again, he lifted his one hand, twining his fingers in the younger boy messy black locks, pulling him closer. 

Alec slowly made his way around the one seater couch, never breaking the kiss. He sat down on Magnus's lap, straddling his hips. He pulled away, leaning back so that he had enough space to pull his shirt over his head. Magnus watched intently as the young Shadowhunter pulled the garment over his head, Magnus gave out a light chuckle at the state of Alec's hair. The shirt had ruffled his hair to the point where it stuck out in all directions possible, Magnus thought it kinda made him look like he just got electrocuted. 

Alec hung his head, shaking it a little, a pink tint creeping onto his cheeks. He rested his hands on Magnus's lower abdomen, after a few seconds, he looked up to see Magnus smiling at him, and Alec smiled back in return. Magnus sat up a little straighter, resting his hands on Alec's now exposed hips. He began lightly tracing the runes that decorated his body, causing the younger boy to give an involuntary shiver. Alec's hands slowly began making their way up the warlock's stomach, over his chest - feeling all the rise and dips of his muscles, covered by soft skin - until his hands were cupping Magnus' neck. He leaned forward placing a gentle, closed mouth kiss on the mans lips. 

Magnus let his tongue slip out his mouth, running it along Alec's lower lip. The boy whimpered opening his mouth welcoming the kiss.  
He let one of his hands slide its way into the warlocks spiky hair, giving it a light tug, eliciting a low hum from the older man. Magnus bucked his hips in return. He began moving his hands towards Alec's belt buckle making quick work of undoing both it and his pants button. Alec broke the kiss first, moving to stand so he could rid himself of his pants. 

Alec wasn't one for teasing, or putting on a show, but just as he was about to shove down his pants, he caught Magnus's heated gaze. He put his thumbs on the inside of his blue jeans. On a whim, Alec turned around so that his back was to Magnus. He began to push his pants and boxers down in an almost agonizingly slow way. He heard Magnus moan behind him.

Magnus thought that he must have blacked out because Alec was now facing him once again, with a shy smirk on his face. He might have missed what he would refer to a strip tease from his favorite Shadowhunter, but his body didn't. His pants, he realized, were beginning to feel unbearably tight. He shifted, trying to ease the pressure on his erection. 

Alec leaned forward, bracing his arms on either side of Magnus head, his fingers curling around the edge of the couch. Magnus was still as the shadowhunter leaned in for a gentle kiss, parting the warlocks lips with his own. They stayed there, unmoving, lips sliding against lips. 

Alec slowly made his way back to Magnus's lap, deepening the kiss, while lightly grinding against the Warlock. He pulled away slightly their lips brushing against each other as they breathed. Alec began peppering kisses along Magnus's jaw, behind his ear, down his neck. Alec placed his lips on the point where Magnus' head meets his neck, gently sucking causing a purple mark to appear. Magnus moaned, low and deep in his throat. He distantly felt Alec fiddling with the button of his pants. Magnus slid his hands up Alec's arms, causing a shiver from the younger. Goosebumps raised on his skin. He trailed his fingers up until they reached the boys head, burring his fingers in the long black locks. Tugging when Alec rolled his hips particularly hard into his now, bare erection. 

  Bare skin now slide against bare skin. Magnus sighed when he felt Alec encircle his heated flesh, he threw his head back in pleasure when Alec flicked his thumb over the leaking tip. "Ah... A-alec."  
   Alec leaned forward kissing his lovers parted lips, before leaning back, removing his hand from the older man's erection. Magnus lifted his head from the back of the couch, eyes half lidded. He gazed at his lover with lust blown eyes,"W-why'd you stop?"

   Alec smiled. Leaning forward kissing Magnus gently on the forehead, then on the lips. Once they parted, Alec stuck two of his fingers into his mouth. Running his tongue along the slender digits. Coating them in saliva. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, Chapter 4 to be continued.... Haha. 
> 
> I know I haven't posted in a long time, sorry about that by the way... Hehe whoops. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and don't hate me too much for the little cliff hanger. 
> 
> To be honest with you guys, I had about three or four different drafts for this chapter. I just didn't know where I wanted the story to go, and eventually from all the writing and re-writing, I lost the motivation to write this chapter at all. Until today, when I went through all the drafts and read through this one and decided this is the one I would like to share with you guys, as unfinished as it is, I find it perfect. 
> 
> So hope you guys enjoyed, and please leave a comment with some feed back, tell me what you think of the story so far. 
> 
> Thanks a million, love G.


End file.
